


Deck The Halls

by firefly171



Series: The Impracticality of Love [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly171/pseuds/firefly171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla catches Rodney under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal 12/24/10

And what is the purpose of this again?” Telay asked, climbing onto the chair and holding the odd decoration up above the door. “How’s that?”

Jeannie looked up from rummaging around in her ancient looking Christmas box. She examined the doorway, tilting her head a little to the side. “Hmm, a little to the left, I think.” After Teyla complied she smiled, “Perfect.”

As Teyla was securing it, Jeannie returned her attention to the contents of the box, pulling out Christmas lights and boxes of ornaments and sitting them on the floor around the tree. 

A very impatient Madison was sitting on the couch. “Can I start now?”

“Not yet,” Jeannie said, probably for the hundredth time but still with a smile on her face. “We still have to wait for Uncle Mere to get down here with the last box.”

“And then we can start?” she asked, bouncing a little from her excitement.

Teyla climbed down from the chair and turned to the small child. “Yes, and then we can start,” she said, walking over to the pile of decorations on the floor.

“Hey I’ve got an idea,” Jeannie said, looking at Madison. “Why don’t you go yell up the stairs and tell Uncle Meredith to hurry up.”

“Okay!” Madison jumped up from the couch and ran out the door. 

Jeannie laughed as the child’s voice filled the house. Ignoring her brother’s annoyed responses she turned back to Teyla, who was examining a string of lights. “To answer your question, it’s called mistletoe. It’s an old Christmas tradition that people who stand underneath it kiss each other.”

“Is that so?” Teyla smiled, looking back up at it. 

“Yup,” Jeannie said. “It’s pretty romantic. Though I’m sure there are other’s in this house who would disagree with me.”

Teyla knew who she was speaking of immediately. “Yes, Rodney does seem to dislike just about everything related to this holiday,” she said, running a hand over some of the branches of the tree. 

“Well that’s not entirely true,” Jeannie said. “He likes that you’re here.”

Smiling, Teyla did nothing to hide the blush she felt warming her cheeks.

“Okay, whose idea was it to send the little monkey to get me?”

Both Teyla and Jeannie turned to see him standing in the doorway holding another cardboard box; Madison firmly attached to his side.

“I got him,” she announced happily squeezing his middle even tighter, eliciting an uncomfortable groan from her uncle.

“Yes, you got me,” Rodney said and let out a loud sigh of relief when Jeannie held out her arms and the little girl quickly unattached herself from him to run into her mother’s arms.

“Good girl,” Jeannie said, hugging her tight.

“Oh yes, good girl,” Rodney said. “It’s not like I needed my spleen for anything. Now where do you want this?”

“Oh Teyla can take that,” Jeannie said, giving Teyla a knowing smile.

“Yes, of course.” She placed the lights back down and walked across the room. “I can take that, Rodney.”

“Oh, well are you sure?” he asked. “It is a little heavy.” He hefted the box as if to prove his point.

She grabbed the sides of the box, running her fingers over his before taking on some of the weight. “Yes, Rodney,” she said, leaning closer to him. “I am sure.”

The kiss was short but sweet. All the while Teyla was acutely aware of the insane giggling behind her. Pulling away she flashed the perplexed Rodney a smile, giving him a tiny nod upwards before turning to see Madison, the source of the giggles, covering her own eyes and Jeannie acting as though she had not been watching.

Rodney must have taken the hint and looked up because as she put the box down she heard him say, “Oh I see. You women are evil.”

“And you’re now just realizing this?” Jeannie laughed, turning so that she could start sorting out the new box, and taking a box of ornaments from the hands of her overeager daughter.

“Well _you_ were born that way,” he said. “Doesn’t mean you have to drag Teyla down with you.” Teyla was glad to see the smile he wore when she straightened and turned to look at him again. He looked back at her almost expectantly. “Well, I’m still standing here,” he said, lifting his hands to indicate the doorway. “Don’t I get another one?”

Teyla looked him up and down, smiling when her inspection caused him to swallow and cross his arms over his chest. “Maybe later,” she said.

He looked slightly disappointed. “Later?” he asked only to have it click seconds after. “Oh, later. Yeah I guess I can wait for later then.”

“But first, why don’t you stay and help us decorate the tree,” Teyla said. She saw Jeannie roll her eyes at the request, knowing full well that her brother would rather pull his own fingernails off with pliers than decorate a Christmas tree.

Rodney surprised both women though when he didn’t even hesitate before he was fully stepping into the room. “Sure thing,” he said, wrapping an arm around Teyla. “What do you need me to do first?”

Teyla recovered from the shock more quickly than Jeannie. “Well, you can start by helping Madison with the lights.”

Madison, unable to keep still any longer, jumped with excitement at the suggestion and grabbed Rodney’s hand, pulling him closer to the tree.

He looked apprehensive. “Okay, Okay. I’m coming. No need to take my hand off.” He looked at Teyla with a strained smile. “I’m going to get something extra for this, right?”

“Perhaps,” she laughed. 

“You women are evil,” Rodney said and then looked at Jeannie. “She’s not allowed to be alone with you anymore.”

Teyla picked up the string of lights that he abandoned as the two of them began their usual sibling bickering. She smiled as she and Madison started on the tree, soaking in the warmth and love of her new family. 

  



End file.
